Dawn
by chiba-wafu
Summary: Robin and Raven have an interesting talk on the roof of the tower. Oneshot


As Raven walked out onto the roof the the Titan's Tower she drew her cloak about her to help ward of the cold. Ever since Slade had come back and started this whole mess, she hadn't be able to get much sleep. For some reason the coldness and darkness of night turning into the warmth of day relaxed her, so for the past week she had been coming up to the roof to see the sunrise. She got there at least a hour or two early usually, so she just meditated until dawn. This was her private time, the time where she could at least try to deal with what the day of her birth signified. Taking a deep breath, she strode across the roof, to her prime viewing spot so that she could wait to greet the dawn, the hope and promise of the light rising out of the dark. As she was getting ready to meditate, she felt something or someone in her vicinity She turned and found Robin staring at her.

"Raven, what are you doing out here? It's freezing!"

"Well, I was trying to meditate...is there anything you want Robin? I really would like to get back to my meditation"

"Not really. I just couldn't get to sleep. I thought coming out for some air would clear my head."

"Is it clear yet?"

"No."

"You could always try meditation. I wouldn't mind. As long as your quiet anyways."

Robin shot her a sidelong glance, and then sat beside her in the lotus position, trying to emulate what Raven was doing. But while Raven looked calm and peaceful, Robin was to wide awake and animated to achieve serenity He sighed, and was about to make his way back inside so he wouldn't bother her, when she opened one eye and said"Look, do you want to talk? I can be a good listener if nothing else. Besides, I can feel your emotions ever since..."

"Slade" Robin spat out the name with disgust.

"Yes. _Slade_." Raven said, with as much disgust in her voice as Robin.

Robin was surprised to hear Raven sound disgusted at his arch-foes name. She usually didn't show any emotion about the villains they fought. Or about anything else, if she could help it. Of course, this one was working with her father to try and force her to destroy the world, but still. Emotion and Raven weren't really two words that seemed to belong together. Even so, he felt himself opening up to her

"I don't know. He's back. He was supposed to be gone, killed, dead! And now he's back, and he still wants to try fuck things up, even if he's not in charge. If we can't kill him how are we supposed to win? Is the fight hopeless, should we just give up? I can't abide the thought of loosing to him, and it tears me up to be thinking this way."

"There is one way we can stop him...them. I know you don't like the idea Robin, but we could" Robin cut her off with a glare.

"NO! You're a Titan, I won't let you die! There has to be some way we can defeat this Raven, without the loss of life, yours or anyone else's!"

Raven just let a slow smile play across her lips. Robin just glared at her "Don't smile like that Raven, this is no laughing matter"

"That's not what I'm smiling about Robin. Look" She indicated the horizon, where the first rays of dawn were cutting through the dark of night.

"See. No matter how cold and dark the night, the light always wins. We may lose this fight with my father, but light will come back to the world someday. That's what kept me alive after Slade gave me Trigon's message. Even if I die in battle with my father, even if he does somehow turn this world into hell on earth, there are still people like you, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire who will fight. And even if we all die, there will come others to take up the fight. Trigon thinks he's just messing with a wimpy little backwater planet He hasn't taken into account the fact that humans are resilient creatures who will fight as long as they have to for what they hold dear. And that is why this planet will destroy him." As Raven finished her speech, she turned to Robin and smiled. Robin just stood there stunned. He never knew that Raven had so much...human in her. She stood, slowly, stretching out her legs, and offered him a hand up. He took it, and without having to say any words to each other, they walked back into the Tower, hoping that the dawn of day would forever shine on humanity.

* * *

So this was my first Teen Titan's fic. If you liked it, leave me a review. If you didn't like it, leave me a review. If you felt any one was out of character, leave me a revies. If my spell and grammer check didnt do their jobs, _please_ leave me a review. I love feedback, cause then I know what people like or dislike. This is probably just be a one-shot, but I may flesh it out in the future. I dont know yet. Thank you!  



End file.
